1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is for a multi-function tool and battery tester device, and more particularly, pertains to a multi-function tool for opening plastic container covers, especially about battery powered devices, such as holiday toys, and testing batteries for use in powering such battery powered devices and holiday toys.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various cutting and slicing and scoring devices have been previously known and are often used for opening packaging. At holiday celebrations, children and their parents frequently open packaging to reveal gifts such as toys. Clamshell type packaging is often a particularly difficult problem. Too often, the packaging is more robust than expected and shearing or cutting tools must be employed to reveal the toy. Often times these newly opened toys are battery powered. Unfortunately, a household battery shortage quickly develops during holiday celebrations. In conjunction with the task of opening toy packages, batteries need to be tested for adequate capacity so that the new toys may be reliably powered. Often times, harried parents can't find a battery tester and spend too much of the time swapping out dead and dying batteries from the new toys.
It would be highly desirable to combine opening tools, in a multi-function tool form, with a conveniently arranged battery tester. The present invention provides a
PARTS LIST20multi-function tool and battery tester device22first elongate member24second elongate member26pivot joint28first handle grip30rear end (first elongate member)32first cutting element34first blade36cutting edge38front end (first elongate member)40first arm segment42second handle grip44rear end (second elongate member)46second cutting element48second blade50cutting edge51front end (second elongate member)52second arm segment54connector60battery tester629 volt battery (ghost outline)641.5 volt battery (ghost outline)669 volt terminal (negative)689 volt terminal (positive)70green LED72red LED74yellow LED76(first) 1.5 volt terminal78(second) 1.5 volt terminal80spring82slide lock84slide lick receiver86ceramic cutter / scoring blade88Phillips head screw driver89pivot (for screw driver)90circuit boardmulti-function tool including both packaging opening tools and a battery tester. At a holiday celebration, one of the present invention devices could easily turn into a celebration saver for a harried parent with multiple children opening many plastic packed electronic toys.
The convenience of the present invention is enhanced by an ability to test batteries of different configurations and voltages. Additionally, the ability to score thin plastic wrap, such as cellophane, on CD and DVD packages is provided by the present invention.